projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Grading Sony's Press Conference E3 2017
Did Sony make the best conference of E3 2017? Jared investigates. Synopsis Jared thinks that people will think they know what he will say as he holds a Rathalos toy. It is not the case. There were some really cool things in there, but the conference was not good. Sony has always done a really good job with their immersive presentation. They have an orchestra and lighting effects. For everyone at home, there were technical problems. There were really cool effects and music at the start. It started with a CG trailer for Uncharted 4 Lost Legacy. That was the only thing from Naughty Dog. Even Last of Us 2 was not shown. They showed Horizon: Zero Dawn. An expansion comes out later this year. There was nothing shown gameplay wise, it was mostly story stuff. It wasn't mindblowing by any means. Gameplay of Days Gone was next. The gameplay looks fine. It looked like Uncharted with bikes. The only impressive thing was when there are zombies, there is a crap ton of zombies. A recurring theme of things shown last year is becoming noticable. Monster Hunter World took Jared by surprise. It isn't exclusive, but Sony got to show it off. They have completely reinvented Monster Hunter. Jared describes the grapple hooks, and climbing on monsters, and the new monsters. It is the best the series has ever looked. It was Jared's highlight of the conference. It seemed like a more viable single player story. Jared will do anything he can to play it at E3. Another surprise announcement was a HD release of Shadow of the Colossus. They already did a HD release of it though. Even though this looks more impressive, Jared hopes that there will be more in the game. If there wasn't already a HD re-release, it would be exciting. It seems like a 'half-step'. A trialer for Marvel vs Capcom Infinite. Jared wants to play the story mode. Jared lists the characters that were shown. A demo of the story is available now. Call of Duty: World War 2 was shown, and there was nothing exciting to see. It just looks like boring brown games. Jared wants to at least see some trees. Skyrim was shown. How many times can we see Skyrim at these press conferences? This is Skyrim in VR. Maybe it will make the game more fun, but it is still a 6 year old game. Jared gets why they would want to show it, but it is getting hard for yet antoher Skyrim re-release to be intersting. Starchild was shown, which was a platformer. It looked neat, but Jared doesn't know anything about the game, and doesn't know why it is VR. They then showed a trailer for The Impatient. A lot of doctors were up in the face of the player. Jared would probably play it for the horror. There was nothing to be excited about. Final Fantasy XV in VR was next, and Square has been bleeding FFXV dry. The game is just about fishing with your bros - until monsters show up! A few more VR games were also shown. A lot of single A experience games were shown, not necessarily AAA. God of War IV was shown, which they also showed last year. More gameplay and story was shown. It still looks cool. Jared doesn't care for God of War, but is much more interested in this than any other one. They are calling it Dad of War, and it is, which makes it interesting. It does have a release date. Detroit Becomes Human by the guy that made Heavy Rain and Beyond Two Souls. He swears this time he has got it! It is quick time events, choose your own adventure. It looks better than the other games. Jared knows David Cage enough that he cannot get excited for it. Jared will probably still play it out of spite or to confirm his bias. Destiny 2 had a trailer shown to remind people that it is coming. Maybe they are trying to get the interest from non-hardcore Destiny fans. The last game shown was built up pretty hard. It was Spiderman, which was the same way they ended it last year. Jared steals a joke from Shane, which is basically Arkham City. Jared liked what he saw, and was very inspired from the Arkham games. The battles were great to see. Jared was in for interacting with the environment. Jared liked the story set pieces. It was all quick time events, but it was well done. It was something that works with Spiderman. Jared liked the presentation. A lot of stuff that was shown off was shown last year. They elaboarated a lot more on stuff, but there was almost no games coming out this year. The games and demos looked good, but the excitement level wasn't as high as it could be. Monster Hunter and Spiderman were exciting. It was a lot shorter than Jared was expecting it to be. It lacked any indie presence. There wasn't even a scissor reel. It was games from last year and some VR. There were some cool things in there. Jared gives it a C+, about the same as EA. Microsoft did a better job, and Ubisoft is the best conference so far. There is still Nintendo's to go. Category:E3 Category:Videos